Traditionally, a single integrated device with integrated radio access means formed the user equipment (UE) and was used for access to mobile communication services. However, many users now possess more than one device for mobile communication services. Such devices may be connected to form a personal network (PN). The devices differ in their capabilities, and these capabilities qualify the devices more or less for specific end-to-end applications or media, such as audio, video, or pictures.
Personal network management (PNM) allows users to manage their devices and PNs. The considered management functions of PNM include the setup and configuration of PNs, the personalization for the termination of services within a PN, and the enablement of secure connections between the devices or personal network elements (PNEs).
PNM addresses the management of multiple devices or UEs belonging to a single user or subscriber. Personal UE network features enable the management of multiple UEs belonging to a single PN user. In particular, the needs of users with more than one terminal and subscription are addressed, e.g. ordinary handset for telephony, car phone, PDA for emails when the user is on the move, and a data card with laptop when the user is in a semi-stationary mode. Although such devices are mainly held for a particular usage, many are able to support more than one sort of service, e.g. telephony may be supported by several of the previously mentioned devices. However, PNEs are not aware of the presence of other PNEs belonging to a user.
PNM can apply to any calls or sessions or messages (including but not limited to telephony calls, Push to Talk Sessions, Messaging Sessions) as well as individual messages such as Instant Messages or Short Messages (SMS).